Tina (TV Series)
Tina is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the sister of Sherry and sister-in-law of Dwight. She is a former member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Very little is known about Tina's life before or after the outbreak started. She used to babysit Carla and Delly with her sister. She required regular doses of insulin to deal with her diabetes. She may have lived in or near the state of Virginia. Post-Apocalypse Some time after the outbreak started, Tina along with her sister Sherry and brother-in-law Dwight found refuge at the Sanctuary, where they began to form part of the Saviors under the rule of Negan. Tina worked for "points" in order to purchase medicine to treat her diabetes, but eventually she was unable to produce enough to pay for her medicine, so Negan offered to marry her and solve her problem. After informing him that she would consider his proposal, Tina escaped from the compound with Dwight and Sherry after stealing all the medicine. Shortly after, Negan discovered the trio had fled with the medicine and sent Wade, Cam, and several other men after her.Season 7 Episode 3: "The Cell" Season 6 "Always Accountable" Tina is first encountered by Daryl Dixon after his brief encounter with the Saviors, hiding with her sister in the forest. After her group takes Daryl hostage, they decide to give him to their previous group in exchange for their truck, nicknamed "Patty", only to find that their compound is overrun with walkers. While trying to decide what to do next, Tina faints, requiring another dosage of insulin. While Sherry and Dwight tend to Tina, Daryl uses this as an opportunity to take their supplies and flee. Upon realizing that the bag of supplies contains Tina's insulin, he reluctantly returns to them with their medicine. After meeting up with Wade and his men and getting into a brief altercation, Tina witnesses Cam get his arm bitten by a zombie. She watches as Wade amputates Cam's arm with a machete. Fleeing from the Saviors, the four come across a greenhouse in the forest containing the bodies of two of their deceased friends, Carla and Delly. While trying to place flowers between them in their memory, they suddenly realize that they have reanimated as walkers. Startled, Tina collapses on top of them, breaking them free from the melted glass and enabling them to bite into her neck and rip out her throat. Sherry, Dwight, and Daryl watch on in horror, reacting quickly in an attempt to save her life and putting down the two walkers. As Tina bleeds out in her sister's arms, Sherry repeatedly apologizes to Tina for what has happened. Tina is later buried by Dwight, along with the bodies of Carla and Delly next to the greenhouse. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tina has killed: *Carla (Caused, Accidental, Alive) *Delly (Caused, Accidental, Alive) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies To clear out the walkers in the forest near her compound, Tina helped Dwight light the forest ablaze. The fire led to the deaths of two of her friends, who were hiding out in the greenhouse. Death Killed By *Carla (Alive, Infected) *Delly (Alive, Infected) *Daryl Dixon/Dwight/Sherry (Before Reanimation) As Tina stands over the corpses of her two friends killed by fire she and Dwight had started, her friends suddenly attack her, ripping her throat out, painfully killing her. It is assumed that Tina was then put down by Daryl, Dwight or Sherry before she could reanimate. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Always Accountable" Trivia *Tina is the first named Savior to die on-screen, although she had defected by the time of her death. Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Minor Characters Category:Always Accountable